


Blood Honey

by babydollg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Oops, Other, Top!Frank, Vampire Gerard, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollg/pseuds/babydollg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hadn't fed in a long time. He was whiny and cold and sniffly- until Frankie gave him what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Honey

Gerard hadn't fed in a long time. Too long. His fingertips were cold and his tongue was dry, but he couldn't bring himself to take from a stranger. He had done so only once, and wasn't very fond of the result. They made him feel like a monster. Gee's not a monster. He's no where near a monster.

"Gee, you can take mine if you'd like." Frank whispered, putting out his cigarette on his bedroom floor. Gerard shook his head too quickly, hair falling in front of his face. He smiled softly, drawing shapes in Frank's duvet with his hands.

"Don't worry about it." Gee shrugged and Frank frowned.

"Look, I know you don't like taking, but you need it. You've been looking like a walking skeleton lately. I don't like seeing you like this." Gerard sighed and fell back completely on Frank's bed, his head on the pillow adjacent to Frank's. He turned and looked him in the eye.

"Frank, it's too weird to do with you," Gee chuckled, "I'm sorry. I don't wanna make things weird between us. You've seen me feed, haven't you?" Frank bit his lip. "I have."

"Then you should know how weird it gets." Gerard sighed, but felt his boxers tighten.

"I don't care, Gee. You're desperate, I can see it on your face. Just let me be good to you this once. We don't have to make it a regular occurrence. Just let me give you some today." Gerard snorted.

"It's not just the blood. It's the lust that overcomes me after, and it hurts you to get bitten. I have to puncture your skin with my teeth, Frankie. I don't wanna hurt you." Frank scooted closer and twirled a finger around a lock of Gee's hair.

"Baby.. c'mon," Frank whispered, "Let me take care of you. Let me give you some." Gee whimpered.

"Frankie.." Frank shut him up with a soft kiss on his lips, his hand sliding up the bottom of Gerard's shirt. Their mouths were hot and wet against each other, and before Gerard knew it, Frank was on top of him, legs on either side of his waist. Frank kissed around Gee's neck, and Gerard twitched, already hard.

Frank pulled off and took off his own shirt, exposing his pale neck. Frank's heart was beating extremely fast today, and Gerard could smell the adrenaline in his veins.

"Take it, baby boy. Let Daddy take care of you." 

Gerard's lips latched onto Frank's neck, sucking softly, lapping his tongue over the skin and feeling his boyfriend's pulse on his tongue.

"Frankie," Gee moaned and then Frank felt pain in his throat, but he was so hard, and Gerard was so hot below him, panting and suckling from the opening he created. Frank's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned. Within a few seconds he was lightheaded.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes," Frank swore and felt his baby whine against his neck, warming up and now licking up the blood, making a mess of red on his lips. He healed the wound a bit and looked up at Frank with his eyes wide and pupils blown, mouth open just the slightest. He had this needy look in his eyes and Frank was so hungry for him, now. In different ways, of course.

"Frankie, F-Frankie, please," He pleaded. Gee breathed shakily into Frank's neck and Frank flipped them over, running a hand down Gerard's tummy and pulling down his sweatpants. He was pink and leaking and it took all of Frank's energy not to lean down and kiss his princess' special parts.

"Daddy-" He gasped, rolling his hips up into Frank's hand. He was desperate, squirming beneath his boyfriend, who wasn't doing anything fast enough.

"Slow down, Gee. Breathe for Daddy." Frank said, flipping Gerard onto his stomach, but it was a bad idea, because the way his dick felt against the blankets made him cum himself, making a sticky mess against his thigh. Gerard whined, breathing faster than before.

"Baby boy, did you just cum without permission?" Gee gulped, cheeks red.

"Yeah," He squeaked when the first spank landed against his soft bum. Fifteen later, Gerard was hard again, and Frank was a fucking rock.

"Daddy, I need you, p-please -" Frank shushed him, kneading into his butt cheeks carefully, massaging the pain away. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed at the gag.

"You know I love it when you beg, but I wanna see that pretty mouth of yours full." Frank whispered, before slipping it around Gee's skull and pulling his hair out of the way. It occurred to him that Gerard's bloody mouth may end up staining the ball, but he shrugged. Gee's lips stretched, red and full.

"That's more like it. You look so pretty for Daddy." Gee whimpered, rutting his hips against the sheets.

"No moving. Here," Frank rolled Gerard onto his back, "We won't have to have that distraction anymore." Now there was nothing to relieve the pressure of Gee's hard on, and he wanted to cry. He was begging, begging for Frankie's fingers, but all his words were muffled by the gag.

"What do you want, princess? Want a toy?" Gerard pondered the options and shrugged. He needed something. Anything, at this point. He could take anything.

"Want your pretty pink vibrator?" Gee nodded furiously, "Mhm! Nn! Mhm!" There was a familiar buzzing and before he knew it Frank was pressing it to his cock, rolling it around the tip. Gee moaned loud and high-pitched and Frank bit his lip.

"You look so pretty right now, Baby boy, you have no clue.." Frankie dragged it down to his balls and then to his pink hole.

"So open for me already, fuck.." Frank whispered, taking his time to lube up the toy and then sinking it into Gerard, watching as his boy arched his back and spread his legs further, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"You love that, don't you? Such a little slut, hm? Daddy's slut, yeah?" Frank pushed the toy in and out, rolling it in him in deep circles. Gee yelped and begun to grind his hips down on the toy, tears in his eyes, and Frank knew he was too close.

He pulled it out and shuffled out of his pants, watching as Gerard whined and humped the air desperately. When his jeans were left on the bedroom floor, Frank unclicked the gag and watched the pinkish drool fall off his baby's lips. He almost came at the sight of it.

"Daddy, daddy, please, I- please, need, daddy -" Gerard was so turned on he was sobbing. Frank kissed his lips and slowly pushed himself in.

When he was buried to the hilt, they both let out a sigh. Frank begun to move, fucking into Gee, who was so hot around his dick. Everytime he pushed in, Gerard whimpered, pushing his hips back up to meet his boyfriend's thrusts. Frank picked up his speed, kissing Gerard's neck and breaking into a sweat.

"Fuck, you're so tight for me." Frank said between breaths, and Gee was so close by the time Frank started pounding into him, brushing against his prostate.

"Ah, ah, Frankie, ah, ah," And then Frank rolled his hips into Gerard's rubbing him in all the right places.

"Daddy, 'm gonna - oh, gonna - ah, ah," He said, and his eyes fluttered closed and gripped onto the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

"Fuckin' - cum for me baby boy, cum for Daddy. Show me how much of a little slut you are and make a mess of yourself." And so Gee came, harder than ever before, untouched, all over his little tummy, red drooling from his lips and onto his chin.

"Mmm," He gasped, breathless, and squeezed Frank's back until he felt Frank's warmth inside him and spilling out the back of his thighs. 

After they caught their breath, Frank rolled over onto Gee, muscles aching and a tissue in his right hand.

"C'mere baby," He sighed, looking down at Gee. He patted around Gee's red lips, trying to soak up the blood which in reality looked more like a bit of lipstick than anything else.

Gee smiled and closed his eyes, letting Frank clean him up.


End file.
